


overcome

by ugnoise



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Bugs & Insects, Cock Enlargement, Infection, Infestation, Large Cock, M/M, Mindbreak, Other, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugnoise/pseuds/ugnoise
Summary: S.D. 10, 23.4: Planet 245-H, designation Aeos, seems to have a composition very similar to Earth and would therefore serve as a suitable replacement planet for the human race.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	overcome

**Author's Note:**

> I've read over this so many time my eyes are starting to cross so apologies for any mistakes

Edge grabbed his pack and more or less flew down the steps of his ship, deafening himself to Reimi's angry cries behind him. It only took him a couple minutes of indignant stomping before his ire cooled, like with most of his arguments with her, but considering how they were starting to pick at each other, he figured the distance would do them good and continued on at a more sedate pace.

It was remarkable how similar this planet was to Earth; right down to its air composition, radiation levels, and gravity. Lush greenery sprung up underfoot and towered up above, tall trees intertwined together to dapple the sunlight shining through, and there was that thick smell of freshness -– of life -– permeating the air. Edge let his eyes slip shut just to bask in it for a second -- the sunlight filtered through the leaves, the cool breeze in his hair, the quiet buzzing and lyrical bird cries to underscore it all -- before continuing on with his walk.

He probably should have been paying more attention to where he was walking though, because as soon as he shifted his weight forward, there was a loud crack, and the ground was disappearing out from beneath him, and Edge was falling down, down, down.

Edge landed with a crack too, pack and sword flying, crumpling to the ground as his ankle gave out, and his yell of pain echoed oddly around him, bouncing off the walls of the underground cave he'd found himself in. He glanced up, squinting into the light, but even without his bum leg he'd never be able to make the distance, so instead he hauled himself over to the nearest wall to rest for a bit, grabbing his wayward blade as it was along the way, reluctantly reaching for his communicator to ask Reimi for help.

Of course, that was shattered all to hell too, and Edge groaned at his bad luck, thudding his head back against the wall behind him as though attempting to knock some ideas in, before easing his way across the ground to his pack so he could at least deal with his ankle.

There was a skittering off to the side, scratching against stone, and the sound of rocks tumbling to the ground, and Edge snapped his head in that direction, hand on his blade, tension ratcheting up. It sounded like rats, and the galaxy knew that Edge hated the sound of things creeping in the dark. He pulled himself to his feet, weight on one foot, his blade, which was somewhat of an overreaction, held at the ready, and started backing away in the opposite direction.

He was therefore completely unprepared for the attack from behind, something sweeping his feet out from underneath him, jarring his ankle enough for him to cry out, sword flying away from him as he slammed face first to the ground, and then something was climbing on his back -- something hard and heavy with a lot of legs that pinned his arms to his sides -- and an absolutely vile smell hit him that made him gag.

Something brushed over the back of his neck, a chittering sound in his ear, and Edge shuddered, panicking.

“Get _off_ ,” he said, voice rising, “get off, get off, get _off_!”

It was heavy on his back, but adrenaline was flooding his system and it gave him the strength to struggle, to pull at the legs caging him, trying to shake it off. It didn't do much good, but it was all he could do, and he hoped that maybe if he made it too hard for whatever the hell was on him that it would just give up.

Something thudded to the ground in front of him, and Edge was able to raise his head enough to see what it was.

Though once he did he wished he could undo it.

It was fetid. Diseased. A huge head sat on a large segmented carapace oozing with infection, large open sores alive with maggots, with what looked like a million legs running down each side. From between its legs, something protruded from its bloated body, a fat length swollen and engorged, dripping mucus or pus and teaming with parasites, and as it got closer that same vile stench grew stronger.

Edge started struggling harder, breathing quick and shallow with terror, mind flashing forward to what would happen next, each case more dire than the last. He struggled so much that he over balanced, weight pulling him over until he was on his back, putrid creature beneath him, its legs still like a vice around him, but now he was well and truly stuck.

“No,” he whimpered, still trying to tug an arm free, “just let me go. Please just let me _go_.”

He felt nauseous, with fear, with the scent of these creatures’ decay, and his stomach heaved like he was about to be sick before clenching in stark terror when a head appeared between his legs, mandibles clacking. They made quick work of his clothes, shredding his combat armour like it was nothing until he was naked from the waist down, tatters of material hanging from his boots.

Edge… really didn't like where this was going, a worse-case scenario that not even he envisaged coming true, but he was helpless to resist when the creature crawled on top of him, wheezing as his chest was compressed, its legs pinning his legs to his torso, and then he was screaming as that huge protrusion, crawling with infection, was placed at his hole and shoved inside.

It hurt, god did it hurt, but saying it hurt was like saying space was big, and Edge thought his heart would give out as that huge thing pressed deeper and deeper into his ass. Especially when a second one joined it, splitting him open, hot and slick and dripping disease inside him. It was hot, caged between them, and he was dizzy from not being able to get enough air, or maybe from the sheer stench of them, clogging his nose, but the sharp, stabbing pain stopped him from being able to drift away, and Edge screamed as he was violated again and again, neck straining as he tried to pull away from the squat head exhaling its fetid breath over his face, from the wet tickle at the back of his neck.

His voice gave out in no time though and he was reduced to whimpering, face wet, little hoarse cries each time they thrust back in. And they must have worked his ass loose, or maybe it was just ruined now, because the movement got easier, and he could hear, over his own laboured breathing and the chittering of the the creatures, the lewd, wet sound of them pulling out, the squelch of them shoving back in.

From out of the craggy rock above them, a third crawled out, fat body dripping pestilence, slick leaking from its grotesquely swollen member, and for one heart stopping moment Edge was sure he was about to be ripped apart as a third tried to squeeze inside him too. Instead it crawled over to his head, and Edge shook his head in denial, eyes wide and frantic as it dropped its dick on his cheek, and then mandibles were prying his jaw open and his mouth was being stuffed full of diseased, rotted cock, scraping over his tongue to the back of his throat, clotted slick coating the inside of his mouth and down his throat, dropping into his belly to settle. Edge started crying again, all his protestations muffled by the huge protrusion, stomach roiling at the smell, the taste, the _feel_ of it in his mouth, hot and throbbing, surface moving like there was something alive underneath.

And if he thought he was light headed before, that was nothing compared to now, air cut off completely each time it thrust in, deeper and deeper as though trying to stuff the whole off its member into Edge's mouth, and he had to gulp down as much air as he could between each one.

They picked up pace, all three of them, Edge’s whole body jolting with it, shrieks echoing as they swelled inside him and then came, thick, hot liquid shooting over his insides and overflowing into his stomach, thick, lumpy liquid filling his mouth, choking him until he was forced to swallow it down, streams and streams of it, belly flooded from both ends until it felt heavy with it.

And then they started all over again.

He was tossed aside like yesterday's trash when they were done with him, dropping him to the ground before scurrying of again, and Edge gave a silent cry as every ache and pain in his body was jarred harshly, belly bloated belly crushed up against his body armour. He immediately rolled to the side, nausea swelling, and retched and gagged into the cold rock beneath him, choking and gasping as his stomach clenched and he spit up bile. He was barely conscious when he was done, nausea still rising in his throat but tempered by the fact that there was nothing coming up. His mind was blurred by the painful burn of his ass, the bruises on his body, the throbbing in his swollen ankle, with no strength left to even fumble open the catches on his armour, never mind drag himself over to his pack. He lay there panting for a while, eyes already slipping shut in either pain or exhaustion, trying to breathe through his still churning belly, huge with come and rot. He just needed to rest for a moment, shore up his strength, and Edge’s eyelids fluttered shut unbidden, body curled in on itself as his breaths shuddered in and out. He knew he needed to get out of the open, but maybe he could just stay here for a moment to rest. Just for a moment.

He drifted for a while, time stretched out like molasses, but still felt like shit when he woke, all aches and pains, belly unsettled and uncomfortably full and unnaturally huge, lower body still awash in fire. His head had cleared a little though, and that was probably as good as it would get before he could return to the ship. He struggled out of his uniform jacket, and then he felt out the catches on his body armour, groaning in relief when he was able to remove the unforgiving outer layer of his armour from where it was crushing his belly and fold it down to put in his pack later. His stomach lurched uncomfortably but breathing in felt like his first deep breath in an age, feeling so much better in just his stretchy underarmour, and Edge lay there for a moment just to catch his breath.

His stomach lurched again, and Edge rolled over for another round of retching, but no matter how much his stomach cramped or he gagged uncontrollably, it was just and bile dribbling past his lips and onto the ground. The rest stayed firmly inside him, sloshing in his distended belly. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth when he was done, panting, and then dragged himself over to his pack, grateful for his meagre supplies. He didn't have a change of clothes, seeing as how he didn't think an outfit change was required for a mere stroll, so for now he just tied his jacket around his waist. His dick still hung free but at least it offered _some_ protection from the elements if nothing else. He also didn't have much in the way of first aid, but the SIC spray reduced the swelling in his ankle and the K cream that he spread gingerly around his loose, puffy hole, helped immensely too. His food stores were mostly non-existent and his water depressingly finite, so his first order of business would be to find some running water while he searched for a way out, hopefully with some protected nook or den nearby, and ration his water. His mouth felt awful, soft and tacky, throat cored out, and all he could feel was the thick taste of their foul come coating his tongue, so the few swallows of water he allowed himself were simultaneously a godsend and not even close to being enough. He needed to be smart about it though. Well. Smart-ish. The smart thing would be to stay near where he fell, an obvious marker to anyone looking for him, but there was no telling how long it would take for help to arrive and he'd already been-- been attacked once.

Mind made up, Edge packed everything up and got carefully to his feet, testing his weight on his new and improved ankle. It twinged, but held and Edge pulled on his pack, limped over to his sword, and then set off down a tunnel at random.

Each step sent a shock of pain up his spine, but it was nothing compared to the agony of his ass after the-- _afterwards_ , so Edge barrelled right through the pain like he usually did everything else. Between this and his ankle, walking was slow-going, and he jumped at each echoed cry, at every clatter of rocks, but regardless he was making good time down the tunnel. He even managed to cut down an absolutely humongous, disease-ridden spider, insides freezing in fear but military training kicking in like a fond memory, and if it so happened that he had been yelling the whole time, well, no-one was there to call him out on it.

Panting heavily, he resumed his walk, giving the corpse a wide berth, and wondered how the hell this planet was a contender for the new home of the human race. He definitely didn't remember anything like this in the xeno flora-fauna briefing he and Reimi had read.

He fought off two more creatures and had to backtrack twice but he finally found a water source: an underground waterfall, hearing the roar of it long before he saw it. The briefing had said the water was fit for human consumption, and Edge was desperate for it, but all things considered he was understandably a little wary. He drank a little first as a test, and when the minutes ticked by with no ill effect, he drank his fill, filled his canteen, and then hunted out somewhere to camp for the night. He found a little nook padded with moss, around the corner from the waterfall, and he set his sword and pack down before crawling inside. He only took a seat once he had assessed the cave, taking one whole turn of the space to hunt out any nasty surprises. The moss offered a little comfort, and also protected his exposed lower half from the chill of the rock, so Edge settled down, propped up by a wall, and rested his aching body. He was starting to get hungry despite how his belly bulged in is lap and the unsettled churning inside, but he there wasn’t much left in him to go searching for food, and so he fell asleep to the roar of the waterfall.

He felt miles better when he woke up. Some tenderness, down his torso and around his ass, and also his dick strangely enough, but considering the beating he took, he was more surprised he wasn’t aching anywhere else. He fished the cream out of his pack and used up the rest of the ointment, applying it to his chest and around his nipples, rubbing some into the tender skin of his belly, smearing it gingerly along the length of his dick, and around the rim of his still-swollen asshole, two fingers pushing inside to apply it there too. There was nothing even remotely sexy about the situation, except his fingers brushed over his prostate and the air was punched out of him, body jerking in surprise as pleasure shocked him.

Edge stared down in horror. That… really wasn’t right. He shouldn't be able to reach it so easily with his fingers. Tentatively he pressed down again, trembling at the pleasure coursing through him, and was able to feel the swollen mass inside him, way bigger than it should be. Edge yanked his hand free.

His chest heaved with panic before he wrestled it under control. He didn't think he'd come out of it completely _fine_ , but whatever he’d been infected with was progressing alarmingly quickly and he had _nothing_ on him that could even begin to help. Edge took a deep breath, trying not to give into the tears burning behind his eyes, and resolutely decided to stop thinking about it. Instead he gathered his things and returned to the waterfall for more to drink. His belly was still bothering him, rolling restlessly, like he was about to throw up again so he sipped the water slowly, and then made sure his canteen was filled. He figured he’d spend the day (night? Time? He’d only been down there at maximum 12 hours but the lack of daylight was already messing with him) looking into finding a way out, so he gathered some moss to use as markers and set off down one of the tunnels shooting off from the waterfall. His stomach was still cramping -- in hunger, in illness, whichever -- but the water had stayed down, and not too long into his exploration he came across a foraging point: some berries, some bulbs, and some roots as well, ones he was 99% sure were edible, based on the briefing. He only meant to take a few berries, but before he knew it he was stuffing handfuls of them into his mouth, juice dripping down his chin, absolutely ravenous as his belly gurgled in need. When he was finally able to slow, sighing happily in relief eve if he wasn’t commpletely sated, there was precious little left. But he forced himself to pack away the rest anyway, digging up the roots to place in his pack along with the few bulbs remaining, picking around the half rotted ones fallen to the ground. Uncapping his water to wash it all down, Edge was a little surprised at himself. He was still so uncomfortably full, like he’d eaten too much for dinner, and there was a constant churning inside to go with his nausea, so how he had room to eat all that food was a mystery to him, but as he pressed on, leaving moss behind to track his path, he figured that his body must need the energy for healing or something. He pulled down his shirt from where it had ridden up his belly and resumed his search.

Eventually he had to call the venture a bust. The air was very still wherever it was he was, and the only light was from the lichen on the walls. It didn’t look like it would lead to a way out, so he decided to head back, rest up, and try another path. He arrived back at the waterfall with aching legs and arms burning from taking down three separate creatures on the way back, drank down some more water in the hopes of maybe calming his belly, and then returned to his cave for dinner and rest.

He woke fevered, sweating, everything feeling hot and swollen, skin like ripe fruit. He lay panting for a few seconds, shoring up strength, before he pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the wall. He figured the fever was his body fighting the illness and disease and that could only be a good sign. He just needed to sweat it out. He was grateful for his loose underarmour, the strong material thin enough that he felt like he could breathe even if it was damp and sticky with sweat. It had ridden up again, sitting above his belly, belly button bared, so he tugged it down again and gathered his things to leave-- carefully, as the fever made him dizzy, things shifting in and out of focus. And of course, he was still nauseous, stomach turning over, because this whole thing couldn’t possibly get any worse.

Walking felt weird when he made his way back to the waterfall for a drink, and Edge wanted to attribute it to the lingering ache in his legs from yesterday, the swelling in his joints from the fever, but there was an ache in his groin, like he was sore but nothing that painful, and he was suddenly super aware of his dick between his thighs, the weight of it nestled on his balls, like he'd never had one before and didn't know how to deal with it. He shook away the thoughts, attributed to the fever making him loopy, ate some food, took a long draught of water to keep hydrated, and then splashed some water on his overheated face, sluicing the sweat off. He gasped, shuddered, at the cold water on his skin, squirming a little at the way it trickled down his neck and over his chest, soaking into his underarmour bunched up above his bared belly.

A couple of drops slipped down over the curve of it and Edge swiped a hand through them, wiping them away. Stopped. Swiped his hand over his belly again, slower. Rubbed it a little, shivering, each pass of his fingers like a spark catching fire. His eyelids fluttered shut for a second before he got a hold of himself, but he didn’t stop the movements of his hand. Why was the skin so sensitive? It never felt like this before. Everything felt so tender, the fever made him feel so delicate, but his own touch soothed him, and Edge felt some of the nausea slip away.

The back of his hand bumped against his jacket around his waist and the sleeve brushed over the head of his cock, shocking Edge out of his stupor. Edge looked down, frowning. Over the dome of his belly he could see his cock, half hard and getting harder, poking through the curtain of his jacket sleeves. Shame and disgust churned within him, but a small part of him thought that maybe he could do with the distraction, maybe take his mind off the-- off the attack and the illness and just the pure godawfulness of the past couple of who-knows-how-long with a well deserved orgasm. And it wasn’t like there was anyone around to judge him for it, so before he could second guess himself he reached for his dick--

\--and his knees buckled beneath him.

Oh _god_. That sharp crack of pleasure like a bolt of lightning down his spine as his hand circled it, and then a flashfire of heat as he started moving. He cried out, head thrown back, free hand digging fingers into the unforgiving rock, a counterpoint to the grind of pleasure stealing his senses. He was gonna come. It had been maybe ten seconds but he could feel it building, stomach twisted tight, balls heavy with it, and then everything tipped over and Edge’s cock swelled in his hand as he came on a drawn-out moan.

It wasn’t enough though, arousal still smouldering inside him, and Edge was already chasing after the next one, legs apart and hips working, driving hard into the tunnel of his hand before the heat of the last orgasm fled, the sound of his laboured breaths buried under the roaring of the waterfall. Edge groaned, straining, fucking into his hand, arm working to get him there, and then the heat in his stomach coalesced and Edge was coming for a second time.

It still wasn’t enough, and Edge stroked himself twice before the weirdness of the situation hit him, enough to get him to stop for a second, dragging his hand reluctantly away even as his hips still rocked forward seeking stimulation. He looked down, and then screamed, horrified as he caught sight of his cock -- unnatural; a huge, lumpy thing resting on balls the size of a baseball, veiny and lopsided, foreskin pulled back to reveal a fat head, slit gaping open, dribbles of come overflowing -- jutted from his pelvis, the sheer weight of it causing it to sag downwards.

That panic from before slammed back into him at full force, eyes wide as he stared down at it, disgusted by it even as he desperately wanted to touch it again. It didn't look like that before, right? He was sure it was fine when he touched it at the start and now it was-- Was that what caused it? Edge groaned, hands rubbing restlessly against his thighs, gaze narrowed wholly to his swollen cock. He was so turned on it was making him dizzy -- or it might have been the fever making the air seem too thin -- but he didn't want to touch it again if that would make it _worse_. It was clearly infected, the lumpy, grotesque swelling making it obvious, but what could he do? He had nothing in his bag that could fix it, same way he had nothing to fix his swollen prostate or his aching chest, and it was so hard to focus through the arousal fogging his mind and the heat of the fever to try and figure out another way. He just wanted to touch it. He _needed_ to touch it, to wrap his hand around its girth, feel the weight in his hand, to jerk himself off until orgasm rushed through him again-- He grabbed onto the rock in front of him instead, the sharp edges digging into his palms grounding him, and breathed through the need burning through his veins.

He had to get out of the caves before he succumbed and went mad. After a couple more minutes in which he tried and failed in not thinking about the need in his cock, Edge slowly got to his feet. He had to remove the jacket around his waist because it kept brushing his engorged cock and it was a terrible distraction, so he folded that away into his bag, orientated himself, and then took off down a path he hadn’t explored previously.

He ate while he walked, rubbing his restless belly -- completely bared by his shirt now, bloated weight too large for his underarmour to cover -- between bites because he refused to touch his cock. His pace was considerably slower than before, for obvious reasons, with his cock swaying heavily with each step and every ounce of his concentration going into not reaching for it. He was absolutely drenched in sweat, could feel the way his underarmour clung to him, and he had to take a break every so often to pant against the wall, so hot he was on fire, and gather strength before continuing. At least he remembered to place moss to mark his route.

He literally stumbled over another spot for foraging food, focused too much on his belly and his dick to pay close attention to where he was walking, but he’d needed more food anyway so he stopped for lunch (dinner? Who fucking knew), gorging himself on the bulbs and berries available, and then packing up the rest to take with him. He finished off his water, stroking his hand over his belly as the food settled, and then down the length of his cock, groaning at the pleasure thundering through him. Sweat dripped from his nose as Edge’s hand worked furiously, jacking his huge dick, feeling his balls churn, until the tension snapped and Edge was coming, a few drops of come dribbling from his gaping slit.

“Fuck,” he said, panting, as his cock swelled in his hand, shaft bulging outwards unevenly, his balls growing heavier, skin tight like fruit ready to burst. He snatched his hand away again, trying to ignore the way the pleasure simmered inside him, waiting for him to pick up where he left off. It took him a long time before he could make himself stand again and continue on. God, there was so much wrong with him he didn’t know where to start, panic building every time he began to think about it. He needed to leave, he needed to get better, get the parasites out of his body, but his mind felt numb under an avalanche of terror, unable to think straight with the fever burning him up and the intense need in his dick.

Tears slipped out over his cheeks and Edge took a couple of moments to just breathe through the helplessness before he stumbled onwards, searching for an exit. He got turned around a couple of times when he got distracted by his dick, forehead pressed against the cool wall as he thrust into the tunnel of his hand. When he looked up again, he couldn’t for the life of him remember why he was stumbling around in the middle of nowhere. He spun in circles until he spied the moss and remembered, recalling that it was there to lead him back to the waterfall, and so he trudged back on aching feet, dragging his sword behind him like an afterthought.

He stopped for a drink and to refill his canteen, and then returned to his little nest so that he could curl up and sleep.

He woke to his hand on his cock, stroking the wide shaft, thumb rubbing the head, pleasure racing through his body like a storm. His other hand rubbed over the large dome of his belly, heavy and full and gurgling under his hand, underarmour bunched up tight above it. His fever hadn’t abated, and Edge pressed his face into the cool rock at his back, breath hitching as he got closer and closer. He should stop, he was sure there was a reason why, but it was so intense, so good, it’d only take a few more strokes and--

Edge yelled as he came, hips jerking through it, chasing pleasure for as long as possible before he pulled his hands away, suddenly hungry. He reached for his breakfast instead, dragging the pack over to him and stuffing his face with the food stored inside, washing it down with water, watching as his long, lumpy, wide shaft bulged outwards and its bloated head doubled in size and his balls looked more like oranges now, their tight skin churning with parasites. He rubbed his belly to settle the food as he swallowed the last bite, pleased that his nausea had finally abated, and then he jerked himself off again before packing up to begin his search.

His thoughts kept slipping away as heat and need stole away his focus so he only noticed the pressure on his chest once he was up and moving. Lifting up his sweaty shirt to investigate, Edge’s pecs –- round and juicy, all swollen up with large, puffy nipples –- fell out of his shirt to rest on the wide expanse of his belly, and Edge frowned down at them. They strained, under his gaze, skin stretching thin. He brought a hand up to gingerly press against the –- surprisingly sensitive -– flesh, and felt restless movement under the skin like there was something –- some _things_ -– living in there. They were heavy, sore, and his nipples ached in a way that had him tugging at them, and it was like there was direct line between them and his dick because heat exploded in the pit of his stomach and his other hand wrapped around his bloated dick, and it was a while longer before he could finally crawl out of his den and head for the waterfall.

Walking was slow-going again, the clearing spinning around him a little, thinking like trying to wade through mud. It must have been the heat, the feeling like he was being cooked alive, stewing in his own juices. His body was outputting heat like a newly formed star, and a couple of steps from his den he pulled off his underarmour and stuffed it in his pack, sighing in relief even as his tits bounced free to rest on top of his belly. Pressing his whole body to the cool rockface was blissful, and Edge gave himself a couple of seconds there before moving, rounding the corner and shuffling over to where the waterfall was.

He gulped down his fill of water, and then, considering it for a second, dropped his bag and tipped himself over into the pool, moaning as cool water enveloped his burning body. God that was what he needed, something to cool him down so his fever would go away, and Edge propped himself up on some rocks and tipped his head back, relaxed, stroking his restless belly as the water lapped at him. The faint movement of the water over his balls was making him shiver, and after a couple of seconds of the pleasant sensation, Edge dropped a hand to his enormous shaft, hand no longer able to close around its girth but still able to give himself the pressure and movement needed to send pleasure shocking through his body.

He groaned deep in his chest at the relief, tension building quickly as he jacked his dick, movement eased by the water. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, and Edge’s eyelids fluttered shut and he thrust up once, twice--

Water splashed over him in a wave and Edge sputtered and reopened his eyes, looking up to see he was being caged in by long, hairy legs covered in yellow, oozing growths, a heaving body above him rotting with disease, member engorged from its sheath hanging swollen between his spread thighs, maggots and grubs dripping from it. Panic rung in his mind but then his balls were tightening and he was coming, pleasure seizing his body, and he was helpless against that infected thing that jabbed at his hole, splitting him wide as it shoved inside.

Edge’s yell -- pleasure or pain, who knew -- was lost in the noise of the waterfall. He’d forgotten how monstrously big it was, how his hole was forced open, hot, thick length violating him, pushing its infection deep inside him, and his body tensed up involuntarily, trying to force it out, before stopping as sharp pain shot up his spine. Sharp, shallow thrusts worked it in deeper, and Edge gasped as he was suddenly hit with a lightning bolt of pleasure as that large cock jabbed against his swollen prostate, length pressing firmly against it, and Edge could feel it in his balls, twisting tight until orgasm ripped through him. He lay panting, groaning at the grind of pleasure as the cock was hilted in him and Edge could feel it in the pit of his belly like a red hot poker, and then the creature began moving in earnest, shrieking loudly over the crashing water. Edge’s whole body was jolted, shoved up into the rock behind him in a wave of water, belly bouncing in time to the vicious thrusts, chest jiggling, and he had to brace himself with one hand to keep from being crushed into it.

He felt like he was on fire, his very thoughts catching flame, pleasure crackling through him with every thrust. It hurt, felt like he was being cored out, even as the monster worked him loose, but the sharp grind of pleasure was intense, drowning out everything else, and Edge reached around his huge, bloated belly for his dick, grateful it was large enough for him to still be able to get his hand on it.

The first brush of his hand against the fat mushroom head had him coming again, balls quivering and churning, offering up a few drops of come to dribble down his bulging shaft. He must have tightened up or something because the monster went crazy, kicking up water as its legs drummed against the ground around him, thrusting harder and faster, rotted member against his slick walls. The movement was too much though, and the things inside him became agitated, stirring angrily under his skin, and Edge shivered and shuddered from the little sparks of pleasure the movement in his sensitive tits gave him. A starburst of pleasure from his enlarged prostate and Edge let out a long moan, toes curling as he was hit by another orgasm.

All too soon he felt the appendage inside him swell, and Edge braced himself, ready for when the creature shrieked again and came, shooting thick, sticky chunks of come deep inside him. Before his eyes his belly strained and swelled, tighter and rounder as it kept expanding, and Edge groaned in discomfort, wheezing slightly as the weight compressed his lungs.

It wasn't done though, engorged member still throbbing inside him and dripping pestilence, and Edge groaned again as his body was rocked by its renewed thrusts, belly so full and heavy that each thrust made it ache. Edge's pants were loud, desperate ‘ah, ah, ah's of pleasure edged in pain as he rubbed the wide head of his dick against his tight, bloated belly, his enormous balls churning from each press of its cock on his prostate.

He lost track of how many times he came, dick rubbed raw with it, each one more intense than the last. His body was still humming with it when the monster pulled free, clumps of come dripping out after it, and scuttled off, evidently done with Edge. Shocks of bone deep pleasure was making him twitch, the huge, wide length of his dick pressed to his gravid belly, still dripping come. He lay in the water for a while, to cool down a bit, to let his belly settle, rubbing both hands over the drum-tight surface as it gurgled and rumbled, creatures calming down.But with the calm came hunger, and Edge realised he couldn't sit there all day; he needed to look for some food.

While he waited he sipped at some more water, cupping it to bring it to his mouth, knowing that he needed to stay hydrated. He had to push away the grubs and annelids, the maggot infested come, that now drifted in the water around him though. Once his belly felt better Edge got carefully to his feet and stepped out of the pool, ass aching with each step, but the cold water must have done it wonders because it definitely wasn't as bad as it could have been. He stretched, and then headed for one of the tunnels, cupping his belly in one hand to bear the weight, squelching with each step as water was forced out of his boots.

It was slow going again, what with his thick dick swinging with each step and his belly so huge it was like its own source of inertia, but at least he was cool, the air over his wet body making him shiver, keeping the fever at bay. He kept one hand on the wall for balance and the other cupping his huge belly and ventured deeper into the maze of tunnels.

All too soon Edge had air-dried and the fever had returned with a vengeance, slicking his body with sweat. His head was spinning again, chest heaving like it was some great effort to draw in air, and he had the thought that he should rehydrate, except he couldn’t quite remember where he put his water canteen. He shrugged it off and decided to head back to the waterfall instead, taking a quick break to jerk off once more, and then a longer break when something crawled down from the ceiling, latched onto his back, and then rammed its fat appendage into his loose ass.

Edge moaned, legs trembling as he fought to stay upright, leaning heavily on the wall in front of him, body rocked viciously by its thrusts, dick twitching and swaying with every press against his enlarged prostate. It was opening him up wide, not as long as the others but thick enough to make his ass burn, scraping over his soft insides. Edge squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure too much, feeling like he was about to go supernova. His loud pants were almost enough to drown out the clicking and chittering of the thing on him, squirming because the legs clamped around his arms meant that he couldn’t reach his dick.

Fortunately it didn’t take long for the creature to come, blowing huge wads of come into his ass before climbing off and running away, so Edge could grab onto his sore, aching dick and bring himself off in quick succession, one-two-three.

He really needed to find some food and water for himself now, except he couldn’t remember the way back to the waterfall either, and Edge frowned, considering, before deciding that he should just push on, bound to find something further down the path.

He huffed and panted, still holding his belly with one hand, clumps of maggot-laced come leaking down his leg, taking frequent breaks when the room spun too much or he needed some relief from the heat. It was unsurprising then that it took him a while to realise that the liquid slipping down his torso wasn’t all sweat but something thin and watery being leaked from his nipples. It tasted sweet, and his chest felt heavier, _looked_ bigger, skin stretched translucent over the huge size of them, nipples as big as his thumb now. Edge tugged at them a little, moaning at the way heat bloomed in his belly, and more of the liquid squirted out over his belly for him to scoop up with his fingers and stuff into his mouth.

But the thin liquid on his tongue just highlighted the hunger building in him and the dryness of this throat, and Edge was really starting to feel it now. He was so heavy and full, but he guessed that between the fever and all the walking, he needed as much energy as possible. He tugged harder at his nipples, other hand sliding a familiar path over his thick, heavy dick, and licked and sucked at the liquid that started to gush forth, but though he brought himself to two orgasms that way, that was very much not enough to either put a dent in his growing hunger or quench his dry throat. He also hadn’t stumbled upon any of the resources he needed yet, which was understandably worrisome, and his legs were starting to hurt -- well, his everything ached, but his legs were the things that stood out at that moment, a wash of pain from the knees down -- which meant he’d have to stop soon and find somewhere to rest.

Just when he was going to give up, he turned a corner and came across a bush still bearing fruit and Edge fell on it like a man starved. There were few bulbs available, the rest having fallen to the ground and were bruised and split, crawling with flies and maggots, but they were still good and juicy and Edge bit into them with relish, swallowing down huge chunks of the fruit flesh. He had to slow his pace after a bit though, belly so full he was wheezing, and he rubbed circles into it, trying to ease the strain, waiting until the food had settled before taking another bite.

He sighed in relief when he was done, licking up the remaining juice on his hands and smacking his lips. He was sated for now, the juice working well to soothe the dry ache in his throat, but he’d need to find water soon; he’d die of thirst long before he’d die from hunger. Still, where he was was a good a place as any to bed down, and Edge spied an area where the moss and dead leaves had settled like a blanket on the hard rock. Happy that he’d have some bedding, he pulled himself to his feet using the rock around him, and staggered over to his makeshift den, getting comfortable before curling up and dropping off to sleep.

It took a while for him to wake up, thoughts scattered by the heat of his fever, mind dragged into incoherence until he was able to push through the fog. He was drenched in sweat when he surfaced, front sticky with whatever was leaking from his chest, and Edge licked it from his fingers while jerking himself off, hand stroking his bulging shaft as his fat balls churned, distended, and then swelled in size in time with his bloated dick.

He got himself off twice, and then three times, shuddering as he fingered his huge nipples until more let down for him to swipe up, but in the end he dragged his hands away, knowing that he needed to look for water.

He had to pull himself to his feet, hands braced against the rock. He felt so heavy now, so full, everything like it was about to split, hot and tender. His chest looked fit to burst, skin stretched thin and lumpy with movement, nipples large and gaping and leaking even more secretion than before, and they jiggled a little as he stepped out of his den. He could _feel_ the creatures moving inside him, living inside him, feeding off him. Could feel them rubbing and nibbling on the fleshy insides of his tits, roiling in his belly with long, sinuous movements and fast scuttling, churning in his huge, heavy balls and tickling along the inside of his bulging shaft. It sent a buzz of low level arousal through him, and Edge contemplated bringing himself off again before he remembered he needed to find water.

He cast a hopeful glance over at the fruit bush, but it was definitely picked clean so Edge staggered off, one hand pressed to the wall for balance, the other on his belly in what was becoming a habit. He really needed to find a water source; anything he’d gotten from the fruit he’d likely already sweated out, fever like a layer of heat over his whole body, and his tongue was starting to stick to the roof of his mouth.

He didn’t make it very far in the end. Maybe he hadn’t rested long enough for his feet to recover, or maybe they were just wrecked from all the walking he’d been doing over the past however long, but his feet were numb with pain, ankles feeling like they’d been wrenched out of alignment, so he looked for somewhere soft to rest a bit. It also meant he could rest his aching back; his belly was so much bigger now, jutting out from his body, tight and red and swollen, and the weight was arching his back in.

He sucked on the liquid dribbling down his torso while he searched, swiping up as much as he could get and licking it from his fingers, rubbing and tugging at his fat nipples until more squeezed out, desperate for something more to soothe his throat. His belly gurgled, straining, and Edge patted it apologetically. “I know; we’ll find something soon, I promise.”

He turned down a promising tunnel, and the sound of scratching and shrill cries echoed out to reach him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Edge eased his way down until he reached the source of the sound. He wasn’t expecting to see one monster pinned between two, screeching as both of them fucked into it with festering organs dripping with pus, their skin spit by sores to reveal writhing maggots and dead things. There was come everywhere in congealing chunks, dripping from the monsters, pools of parasites squirming desperately towards a host, and Edge’s throat clicked as he swallowed. He could almost feel that thick, tacky mess in his mouth once more, remember the way it coated his throat, settled nicely in his belly, and he took one wobbling step forward. A clatter of rocks tumbled in his wake and both monsters looked over in eerie unison, then abandoned the monster between them to tear across the ground to Edge, their many legs eating up the distance.

They were on him within moments, but Edge was on the ground by then, hands and knees so he could rest the weight of his enormous belly on the ground, and reached for the first appendage he could to ease into his open mouth, fat and slimy and hot in his hands. It was still slick with come from before, and Edge licked it clean, mouth bobbing as he tried to fit as much in as possible, sucking at it wildly. It was sloppy, saliva dripping down his chin as he swallowed around wide length, choking every time it thrust, groaning as he felt the thick, clumpy come slip down his aching throat. He grunted as he was mounted by the other one, hairy legs clamped tight around his torso to dig into his belly while its thick appendage slammed into his ass, burning as his hole was forced open wider with each thrust. It jabbed and pressed on his prostate and Edge moaned as sharp familiar pleasure hit him. He was coming within seconds, enormous dick jerking against his belly and spattering a few drops of come onto the ground.

It wasn’t nearly enough to quench his arousal, which had been buzzing through him since he’d woken, and Edge’s massive balls churned and bloated, the pressure on his prostate causing his shaft to bulge with come, the parasites inside whipped up into a frenzy of movement. He came once more, mere moments after the first, intense pleasure sending his head spinning, distracting him from the way his palm and his knees were getting rubbed raw against the ground as he was rocked between the creatures. Their thick, musty scent surrounded him and Edge felt like he was floating, hot and dizzy and light headed, slick from the chin down with clumps of come, throat an open channel for it to soothe on its way down to his belly, ass completely wrecked as the creature behind him ground into him.

He came again, and once more, before the one in front did, its fat appendage swelling in his mouth before huge loads of come were being pumped down his throat. He gagged and choked, more come spilling down his chin, unprepared for the fat loads being shot into his mouth, until it was like a switch being flipped and then he was swallowing frantically, gulping down the squirming, clotted mess in his mouth, finally quenching his dry throat. And then the one behind him was shrieking, hairy legs biting sharply into his slowly swelling belly, and hot, thick come was filling him, punching deep inside him, overflowing into his already bloated belly, each thrust sending clumps of it cascading down over his thighs.

They weren't done though, thrusts not slowing in the slightest, and Edge struggled to draw in air, gravid belly shrinking his lungs, throat blocked by the creature’s infected dick, until black spots dotted his vision. He was gonaa pass out, and he didn’t care at all. His arms were trembling and his ass burned and the air was too thin but he felt so good, throat dry no more, friction against his insides like little sparks of pleasure, constant pressure on his swollen prostate making his heavy dick jerk and dribble come and his balls roil and bloat. His belly sloshed and bounced in time to the movement of the creatures surrounding him, and Edge relaxed into the motion, groaning mouth full as he came, and then they came, and it continued on.

When they left -- when they were finished with him -- he was collapsed onto his side and covered in come, fat globules of it teeming with squirming parasites. He licked his lips, fingers scooping up the sticky mess on his chin, his neck, and pushing it back into his mouth even as his belly gurgled and strained, roiling violently. God, he was so full, wheezing now with every breath. His belly looked like it was about to pop, angry red in colour with stretch marks like rocky crags across the surface, skin thin enough to see the way things shifted underneath. Below that his dick lay spent on top of balls heavy with come and infection, still dripping pre from the gaping slit.

It wasn’t until the come had dried, tacky on on his skin, that he even thought about moving. There was a thought, itching at the back of his mind as he struggled to get to his feet, head spinning more than ever, body heavy and aching. Something he was forgetting. He staggered off towards one of the branching pathways, groaning as the weight of his belly settled on his hips and his fat, round balls jostled as he walked. He knew he needed to find food –- and probably some water to wash away all the come -– so it wasn’t that, but nothing else was coming to him.

A faint stirring of air, brushing against his heated skin like a wave of relief pulled him from his thoughts, getting stronger as he got closer to a split in the passage. The right one curved gently into darkness, but a glance down the left path had him squinting, the suddenness of the bright light coming from the end making his eyes water.

It looked like it might be an--

A sudden shriek, echoing over a chorus of chittering, snapped his head to the right, and unconsciously Edge licked his lips. He eyed the

(e x i t)

passage once more before heading over towards the sound.

Oh well. The thought couldn’t have been that important anyway.


End file.
